Purple Rain
by Prissycatice
Summary: Kematian tidak membuatku takut. Satu hal yang kutakuti adalah... kehilangan ingatan tentangmu. SiChul. Yaoi


.

.

.

Title : Purple Rain

Pairing: SiChul

Author : Cndy Prissycatice [ prissycatice ]

Genre: Romance, Angst

.

.

.

_Warning : Yaoi Story_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya. Jangan lanjutkan membaca bila dari awal anda sudah merasa ingin muntah saat membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

_Dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang ini, kami tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilan operasinya._

_Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil._

_Kalau sampai gagal, akan sulit baginya untuk bertahan selama 6 bulan sampai satu tahun ini._

_Tetapi kalau dibiarkan, ia akan semakin kehilangan ingatannya._

Seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini, mencuri dengar apa yang dokter katakan tentang penyakit yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Di balik dinding putih dingin, menajamkan pendengaranku…

Butiran air mata perlahan turun dari kelopak mataku, mengalir melalui pipi, dan berakhir menyentuh lantai. Kakiku melemas seketika, aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa.. pandanganku kosong. _"Ia akan semakin kehilangan ingatannya"_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam kepalaku, berputar memenuhi setiap rongga.. apa penyakitku memang separah itu?

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terisak, menahan suara yang sudah menyangkut di tenggorokanku. Kupeluk kakiku dan membenamkan kepalaku di sela-selanya. Menangis tanpa suara…

_"Kami tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilan operasinya. Jika gagal, ia akan sulit bertahan dalam 6 bulan sampai satu tahun ini"_ apakah itu berarti… aku akan mati?

Decitan kayu membuatku sadar, seseorang telah membuka pintu. "Chullie?" suara yang sangat familiar itu sudah mengungkapkan rasa kaget meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mataku. "Kau… mendengar semuanya?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa berat, rasanya bagaikan seonggok besi tua yang sudah berkarat, sulit, dan kaku… bisa kurasakan bahwa aku gemetar saat mengangkat sudut bibirku naik, mencoba tersenyum "Wonnie… aku mau Ice Cream"

-#####-

.

.

.

Langit hari ini cerah, dengan sedikit awan menghiasi sisinya. Pepohonan yang rindang, kaki-kaki kecil yang berlari ke sana kemari, suara tawa yang mengalun indah bagaikan sebuah lagu. Di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk di sebuah kursi taman menunggu seseorang yang tengah membelikan Ice Cream untukku.

Kehilangan ingatan… apa aku tidak akan mengingat saat-saat ini? apa aku akan melupakan kota ini? tidak bisa kubayangkan.. aku menjalani hidup normal sampai usiaku 23 tahun… dan sekarang, setahun kemudian, aku mendapatkan penyakit yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di benakku sebelumnya.

Sosok itu mendekat, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan sebuah Ice Cream di tangan kanannya, orang yang kucintai. Semakin dekat, semakin aku dapat melihat dengan jelas matanya yang basah tengah menatapku. Ia memberikan Ice Cream itu kepadaku. Tangannya gemetar….

Aku tersenyum getir mengambilnya "Terima kasih"

Dia duduk di sebelahku, menatap lurus ke depan, enggan menatapku. Aku mengerti… kau juga merasakan rasa takut itu kan? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut menanggungnya seperti itu, aku… masih sanggup melakukannya.

Sambil menjilat sedikit demi sedikit Ice Cream yang bahkan tidak terasa enak di mulutku, jari jemariku menyusup ke dalam sela-sela jarinya yang kosong, mengeratkannya dan sedikit meremasnya. "Kau tidak mau Ice Cream, Wonnie? Ini enak loh"

Akhirnya ia menatapku, bibirnya bergetar.. dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah berada di dalam dekapannya. Kau… tidak perlu menangis seperti ini… tidak perlu.. karena kau… membuat air mataku kembali mengalir jika kau melakukannya…

-#####-

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa ada yang berbeda. Aku masih dapat mengingat banyak hal meski aku kadang melupakan hal kecil. Andai aku punya keluarga, akan seperti apa reaksi mereka mengetahui penyakitku ya? Ah.. bodoh… kenapa aku harus mengkhayalkannya? Sudah 7 tahun aku hidup seorang diri seperti ini, menyewa sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota. Bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu kafe. Menikmati hari-hariku yang sepi seorang diri sambil membaca buku atau menonton televisi.

Sudah lama sekali, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ketenangan itu semenjak aku bertemu dengan Siwon… memberikan secangkir kopi di tengah malam kepadanya merupakan awal pertemuan kami. Menempati sebuah meja di kafe, sibuk dengan berbagai macam kertas dan sebuah laptop, namun tetap terlihat tenang. Tampan.. di bawah sebuah lampu dengan hitam malam sebagai latarnya, membayang di sekitar hidung, dengan mata yang terlihat fokus. Debaran hati yang tidak menentu saat itu membuatku bingung. Aku, hanya terus menatapmu.. mungkin, itulah hari di mana aku jatuh cinta kepadamu..

Sejak saat itu, kau sering datang ke kafe. Di malam yang sepi tanpa banyak pengunjung itu, kau… selalu mencuri perhatianku. Dengan sedikit gugup dan takut diketahui olehmu, diam-diam aku terus mencuri pandang. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku seorang pria, tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria juga. Tapi.. debaran hati ini tidak mau berhenti saat kau ada di sana, membuatmu terlihat berwarna sementara yang lain hanyalah hitam putih dengan sedikit warna abu-abu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang pria yang kaya raya, satu hal yang kutahu adalah bahwa kau selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, memesan pesanan yang sama, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyapamu saat itu.. Tapi lidahku kelu, takut, takut bahwa kau akan menatapku dengan tatapan mata jijik, takut bahwa setelahnya kau tidak akan berada di sana lagi.

Yah, itu kenangan lama.. membuatku tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya. Hari-hari berlalu dan pada malam di mana rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi, kau datang menghampiriku, membuatku kalang kabut dan menelan ludahku berkali-kali. Menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan wajah yang bersemu, lalu keluar meninggalkan kafe, menghilang di balik kabut malam. Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali melihat kepergianmu. Sekali lagi kutelan ludahku sebelum aku membuka lipatan kertas yang kau berikan, dan langsung menangis ketika membacanya.

_"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, pergi setelah malam datang di mana tidak banyak pengunjung agar aku bisa menangkapmu dengan sudut mataku. Melihatmu ada di sana, meski hanya berdiri, entah mengapa membuat hatiku tenang. Tidak peduli kau akan menatapku jijik setelah ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu"_

Setelah itu kau tidak datang… beberapa hari, membuatku cemas dan gelisah. Kenapa setelah mengungkapkan perasaanmu kau tidak pernah kembali? Berhari-hari aku memikirkanmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan… meja itu selalu kosong, tidak ada lagi sosok dirimu di sana, seperti apa yang selalu kutakutkan. Tapi selang beberapa hari kau datang, agak terkejut saat membuka pintu dan melihatku. Wajah yang bersemu… betapa aku ingin memelukmu saat itu.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai berani menggenggam tanganmu. Tidak harus berpura-pura tidak melihat untuk menatap dirimu. Sudah lama berselang… hari-hari itu jauh sekali… apakah.. suatu hari nanti aku akan melupakan semua itu? rasanya… aku tidak rela.

"Wonnie, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak banyak bicara. Ada apa?" aku menghampirinya, sosok pria yang kucintai yang kini tengah berada di depan jendela rumahku. Entah apa yang ditatapnya di luar sana, ia terlihat lain.. begitu murung…

"Chullie, menikahlah denganku" suaranya yang berat itu membuatku terpaku. Menikah?

"Siwon? kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa apa yang kudengar tadi merupakan sebuah gurauan belaka.

Ia berbalik, menatapku lurus dengan bola mata coklatnya. Tangannya menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya "Menikahlah denganku"

Kini aku tahu ia serius mengatakannya. Rasa bahagia itu membuncah, menarikku ke dalam sebuah tempat indah di mana lonceng lonceng berbunyi, kelopak bunga disebarkan, dan di mana lagu-lagu pernikahan dinyanyikan… tapi semua ucapan dokter itu kembali menyadarkanku, membawaku ke dunia nyata yang sesungguhnya…

Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman terukir manis di bibirku. "Tidak perlu… kau tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Aku sudah cukup bahagia memiliki banyak kenangan beberapa tahun belakangan ini bersamamu."

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat "Semua ini bukan untukmu. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan? Kalau begitu buatlah aku bahagia! Menikahlah denganku!"

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini…. mungkin, aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia… kata-kata pertolongan yang keluar dari bibirmu itu… Terima kasih… Siwon…

Air mataku kembali mengalir, kupeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Aku bersedia"

-#####-

.

.

.

Kini… aku sudah resmi menjadi istrinya… dengan berbagai macam kecaman yang akhirnya disetujui oleh keluarga Choi, mereka akhirnya mau menerimaku. Meski tidak sepenuhnya…

Siwon membeli sebuah rumah untuk tempat tinggal kami, bukan rumah yang besar. Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana beratap merah dengan sebuah perapian. Halaman rumah yang luas, berumput hijau dan memiliki sebuah pohon apel… jauh dari hiruk pikuk dan keramaian kota. Siwon ingin aku mendapatkan ketenangan, menikmati sisa hidupku yang mungkin tidak akan lama lagi…

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dari suara lonceng pernikahan yang sebenarnya diharamkan bagi agama yang dianut olehnya. Kami pergi sebentar, ke sebuah toko yang cukup jauh dari rumah, membeli beberapa keperluan untuk menyambung hidup.

"Chullie" Siwon menarik tanganku, membuatku dengan sigap memeluk barang belanjaan yang baru saja kami beli. "Kau mau ke mana? Rumah kita… ke arah sini.."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. kuperhatikan jalan lurus di depanku. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai lupa? Siwon benar… Rumah kami, ada di ujung jalan yang berbeda…

"Ah maaf, sepertinya aku melamun." aku tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya. Siwon, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh…. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mata seperti itu….

Hari-hari kembali berlalu tanpa masalah. Hanya kadang kepalaku akan terasa sedikit sakit, entahlah… yang kutahu, aku masih bisa bernafas…

"Chullie, kau mau jalan-jalan? Hari ini aku libur. Mau pergi ke kota, ke taman yang sering kita kunjungi?" Siwon memberikan segelas susu hangat kepadaku saat menanyakannya.

Kuambil susu itu sambil tersenyum. Taman itu ya.. lama sekali kita tidak ke sana… Taman….

Kelopak mataku perlahan melebar, aku… tidak bisa mengingatnya… Taman yang mana…? yang seperti apa…? Taman kenanganku bersama Siwon… aku… tidak ingat sama sekali…

"Chullie? Tidak mau?"

Kutatap Siwon baik-baik "A-Aku mau"

-####-

.

.

.

Pepohonan rindang, berbagai macam bunga, beberapa mainan anak-anak…. Aku.. sama sekali tidak mengingat taman ini… aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat bahwa aku pernah ke sini…

"Mau Ice Cream? Kubelikan Ice Cream kesukaanmu ya. Tunggu di sini" Siwon berjalan menuju sebuah kedai Ice Cream yang cukup jauh di depan sana. Sungguh… aku ingin sekali bisa mengingatnya.. apa yang kulakukan bersamanya di sini… kenangan apa saja yang kami buat.. aku sama sekali tidak ingat..

Aku membenci diriku. kenapa semua kenangan penting itu hilang begitu saja? Kenapa tidak ada yang kuingat?

Siwon kembali dengan Ice Cream di dalam genggaman tangannya. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai menjilatinya. Ice Cream ini juga… aku tidak ingat.. kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Siwon. Siwon… aku takut… aku takut aku akan melupakanmu… aku takut…

"Kenapa menangis seperti itu? kau sangat rindu rasa Ice Cream ini ya?" Jemari Siwon membelai lembut pipiku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Siwon tidak boleh tahu… ia tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang masa-masa yang telah jauh berlalu.

Saat malam tiba entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku _"Tolong operasi aku… aku, tidak ingin kehilangan ingatanku"_ aku masih bisa mengingatnya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku meminta dokter agar segera mengoperasiku.

_"Jika anda dioperasi, akan lebih berbahaya"_ begitulah balasan yang kuterima… sama sekali bukan balasan yang kuharapkan…

_"Chullie, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter kan? operasi itu akan sangat berbahaya"_ saat itu, Siwon juga menolaknya…

_"Aku.. tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini… aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua ingatanku… kenanganku bersama orang yang kucintai… mungkin lebih baik mati.. dari pada harus hidup hanya dengan kulit saja seperti ini…"_ saat itu aku menangis.. membiarkan air mata bening itu jatuh di hadapan Siwon. hari itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kuhela nafasku dan kulihat Siwon yang sudah tertidur di sampingku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan tentangmu… kudekatkan bibirku untuk mengecup keningnya sebelum aku memejamkan mataku "Selamat tidur Wonnie…"

-#####-

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku terbangun mendengar lantunan indah yang dikicaukan oleh burung-burung kecil. Kubuka mataku, dan tepat saat aku mendudukkan diriku, Siwon muncul dari balik pintu "Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Mau sarapan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Wonnie" balasku.

"Pagi Chullie'ku tercinta" Siwon berjalan menghampiriku dan mengecup singkat bibirku. "Biar kubuatkan roti bakar ya?" aku hanya mengangguk. Siwon berjalan menjauh dariku. Mungkin aku.. orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini…

"Chullie? Kau taruh di mana rotinya?" kudengar Siwon berteriak agar suaranya sampai ke telingaku.

"Rotinya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah menaruh roti." Balasku sedikit berteriak.

Tidak lama Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam kamar "Bagaimana tidak tahu? Kau yang kemarin membereskan bahan makanan yang kita beli. Aku sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut dapur, tapi tidak ada."

"Roti… yang kemarin kita beli?" aku… tidak ingat apa-apa….

"Iya, kemarin kan sehabis pulang dari taman kota, kita sempat pergi ke toko untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

Taman kota…? Toko? Membeli bahan makanan..? Aku… Aku tidak ingat apa yang kemarin terjadi…. "Wonnie…." Aku menatapnya.. mataku panas… ah.. aku sudah menangis… "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa"

-#####-

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku hidup tanpa bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada hari sebelum hari ini…. aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, satu hal yang pasti adalah bahwa hari ini, aku terbangun di rumahku… memulai hidupku yang baru.. tanpa kenangan sedikitpun. Tapi aku bersyukur, aku selalu ingat bahwa aku dan Siwon adalah sepasang suami istri, meskipun aku tidak ingat kapan kami menikah, aku cukup bahagia aku tidak melupakan kenangan itu.. asal aku tidak kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya, itu semua sudah cukup…

Siwon akhir-akhir ini semakin terlihat murung.. mungkin aku… terlalu menjadi beban untuknya.. tentu saja… memiliki seorang istri yang tidak bisa mengingat apapun.. bahkan aku.. tidak bisa memberinya keturunan… pasti sangat berat baginya…

"Wonnie… apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?" kugenggam tangannya yang sebelumnya memijat keningnya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau saat ini.

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya menatapku "Tentu saja aku bahagia!" jawabnya. "Kau ini menanyakan apa, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau tidak boleh memberi beban lebih berat pada otakmu" ia menangkup pipiku. Hangat….

"Kalau begitu, jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu lagi.."

-#####-

.

.

.

"Ini… di mana?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke berbagai arah. aku berada di mana? Aku tidak kenal tempat ini. Dengan cepat aku turun dari sebuah tempat tidur yang bahkan tidak kuingat bahwa aku pernah tidur di atasnya. Apa yang kemarin terjadi? Kenapa pagi ini aku berada di sini? Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Chullie? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" seseorang menangkap lenganku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan dirinya di sana.

"Wonnie! Syukurlah!" aku langsung memeluknya "Aku takut. Aku tidak kenal tempat ini. Sebenarnya kita ada di mana?" tanyaku sembari mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

Siwon hanya diam, kelopak matanya sedikit membesar dari pada sebelumnya. "Chullie… ini, rumah kita"

Apa? Rumah kita? Rumahku dan Siwon? "Ru-rumah kita?" tanyaku, sekali lagi kupandangi setiap sudut rumah ini. Aku… tidak kenal rumah ini….

"Aku membelinya sudah hampir setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan selama itu pulalah kita tinggal di sini." Tangannya… gemetar..?

Sudah lama kami tinggal di sini? Kenapa aku tidak ingat… "Wonnie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku "Kau.. menderita sebuah penyakit yang akan terus menghapus ingatanmu… dan sekarang… sepertinya sudah cukup parah.." aku kaget mendengarnya. Penyakit? Aku?

-#####-

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku terbangun dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal tidur di sampingku. "Hidung belang!" kupukuli tubuhnya dan dengan cepat aku turun dari tempat tidur saat pria itu merintih dan terbangun.

"Aduh Chullie, kau ini kenapa? Sakit tahu." Pria itu mengusap-usap tubuhnya. Siapa orang ini? pria hidung belang? Penculik? Pembunuh? Chullie? Siapa itu Chullie?

"Kau hidung belang! Berani sekali kau tidur di sampingku! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku hah!" aku meremas ujung bajuku. Di mana ini? aku takut….

Aneh, kenapa ia menatapku dengan mata membulat seperti itu? eh…? Dia menangis?

"Kau… benar-benar tidak mengingatku…?" kenapa dia malah balik bertanya? Pria ini aneh! Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. "Chullie, kau benar-benar telah melupakanku?" saat aku sedang menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari cara untuk kabur, pria itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Refleks aku menariknya, tapi genggamannya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan!" entah kenapa, meski aku takut… tapi genggaman tangan ini terasa begitu hangat. Kenapa aku seperti mengenal perasaan ini. Sebenarnya… kau siapa..?

"Chullie, aku ini Choi Siwon, suamimu. Kau tidak ingat? Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

Suami? Pria ini… suamiku?

.

.

.

Siwon P.O.V

Syukurlah… setelah aku menjelaskannya, kau mau mengerti…

Heechul… kau.. benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentangku ya? Saat tangan kita tidak sengaja bersentuhan pun… kau selalu gemetar.. kau takut kepadaku? apa aku begitu mengerikan di matamu..?

Setiap aku mendekat, kau akan menjauh…. Setiap aku bicara, kau selalu menatap waspada kepadaku…

Chullie… kau pasti sangat menderita… sekuat tenagamu kau berjuang untuk melawannya, menolak semua penghapusan memori itu…. pasti kau… lebih kesulitan dibandingkan diriku… aku hanya bisa menangis dan bersedih melihatmu sementara kau terus tersenyum dihadapanku, menelan semua kepahitan itu….

Harusnya aku tidak boleh bersedih seperti ini… kau pasti lebih sedih… aku tidak pantas menangis…. Aku seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan dahulu…

-#####-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan segala hal yang teramat berat. Setiap hari aku harus menjelaskan kepadanya siapa dirinya dan siapa diriku. Heechul masih tidak mengingat apapun.. tidak apa, selama aku masih bisa terus bersamamu, aku tidak keberatan meskipun kau tidak mengingat sedikitpun ingatan tentangku…

Aku memutuskan untuk cuti panjang dari pekerjaanku. Tidak masalah…. Aku lebih takut kehilangan dirimu dibandingkan kehilangan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Aku selalu bersyukur kau mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah istriku dan tidak lari dariku. Pasti, sebenarnya rasa itu masih ada di sana kan? Senantiasa mengisi hatimu, meski sekarang mungkin tertutupi oleh kabut yang tebal.

Tapi hari ini… kau terbangun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahmu. Menatap manis ke arahku yang baru saja selesai membuatkan sarapan untukmu "Selamat pagi Wonnie"

Mimpi? Apakah selama ini semua itu hanya mimpi buruk? Kau… mengingatku… Heechul..?

Aku tidak percaya ini… dia ada di sana… duduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum menatapku, mengucapkan namaku…. Bisa kurasakan aliran air tipis mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Dengan rasa tidak percaya yang sangat besar aku perlahan menghampirinya "Chullie… kau… mengingatku..?"

Ia mengerutkan keningnya "Tentu saja, kau kan suamiku, mana mungkin aku lupa." Ia mulai terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya.

Kuletakkan makanan yang kubuat di atas meja di samping ranjang. Dengan cepat kupeluk tubuhnya. Kubiarkan air mataku jatuh membasahi bahunya. "Sebut namaku lagi" ucapku di sela-sela isak tangis yang berusaha kuredam.

"Pagi ini kau aneh sekali Wonnie" saat ia kembali mengucapkan namaku, aku tahu ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan. Heechul sudah kembali mengingatku! Heechul'ku sudah kembali!

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman kota"

Kami melewati siang ini dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota, mengulang kembali kenangan-kenangan yang sudah lama berselang. Kubelikan Ice Cream kesukaannya, kubelikan makanan-makanan kegemarannya, hari ini, aku benar-benar bahagia…

Kini kami duduk di bawah pohon apel yang ada di halaman rumah kami. Sebuah pohon yang diinginkan Heechul untuk menemani rumahnya kelak yang sudah berhasil kuwujudkan. Pohon yang rindang dengan buah apel yang ranum. _"Aku ingin memiliki rumah dengan atap merah dan perapian. Dan… sebuah pohon apel agar rumah itu tidak kesepian."_ Dulu, lama sekali, Heechul pernah mengatakannya kepada rekan kerjanya di kafe. Aku hanya bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu saat aku datang ke kafe itu dengan dalih mengerjakan setumpuk tugas padahal aku hanya ingin memperhatikan dirinya. Benar-benar saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya "Kau mengantuk?" tanyaku saat melihat matanya yang mulai redup.

"Kurasa begitu… mataku rasanya berat.."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" aku mengusap kepalanya

"Mmm… Wonnie… satu hal yang harus kau ketahui… aku… sangat mencintaimu…" bisa kurasakan kepalanya tersandar di bahuku. Perlahan kugenggam tangannya dan mengeratkannya. Lagi… air mataku kembali jatuh… kukecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Pasti… kau sudah berjuang keras… untuk mengingat semuanya…" aku sadar aku mulai terisak. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Nafasnya yang sedetik lalu masih berhembus di bawah hidungnya kini sudah terbang terbawa angin. Denyut nadinya pun… sudah tidak dapat kurasakan lagi… "Kau.. sudah melewati hari-hari yang berat…."

Perlahan tubuhnya ambruk, jatuh ke pangkuanku. Dengan bibir dan tangan yang bergetar aku menangkup kedua pipi yang masih tetap seputih susu itu dan kudekatkan bibirku menuju kelopak matanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu…. Kau… membuatnya terasa begitu singkat…."

Kukecup kelopak matanya dan beralih menuju bibirnya. "Kalau… ini bisa membuatmu tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi… kalau ini bisa menghilangkan semua penderitaan itu…" aku menghentikan ucapanku, membiarkan isak tangis itu lepas beberapa saat "Terima kasih… telah mencintaiku… tapi ketahuilah… aku… jauh lebih mencintaimu… lebih… berkali-kali lipat lebih besar…."

Kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang kini terasa sedingin es. "Hal itu… tidak akan pernah berubah…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

haduh maaf, saya malah bawa ff baru lagi w

yang lainnya ntar dulu ya~ #slap XD

.

.

.


End file.
